Sketch, Kurt's Eyes, and Being a Cheerios
by penofme
Summary: Quinn Fabray is having a new hobby, and turns out it's related more to herself than she ever thought, and even more strange...related to Kurt Hummel's eyes. ONE SHOT. Contain spoiler from Season 2


**Hi, guys! So i'm back again with another Quinn / Kurt fic... not quite a romance this time. It's more about friendship... !**

**I'm doing this because the 2 weeks time now between episodes on Glee making me kind of frustated...grrrr... so I hope you enjoy this one... Reviews are sooo important to me... :)  
**

* * *

I arrived early to the choir room today.

I looked at the clock. It's not over fifteen minutes from fifteen o'clock yet. I still have plenty of times before Glee Club practice begins.

I opened the main zipper of my backpack, and I took the only stuff that lately becomes one of my favorite things: a sketchbook. _Yeah_, sketches. In recent weeks, since the shocking news about Kurt's father to Sam and all of our shits problems that always haunt my mind, sketching became my new hobby. I never realized before that I have talent in other arts other than singing until one day I impulsively bought a sketchbook and some pencils in a bookstore. I don't know from _where_...or from _what_...the urge was coming, but when I picked that sketchbook and those pencils, I had a great feeling that I will produce something good from those stuffs. Well ... at least, _good_ for myself.

And in fact, it's true. I'm not going to say that my graffiti and sketches on my sketchbook are _great_. It's just... I know that my drawing is not _that_ bad. I never show it to anyone...this new hobby of mine. Why so? _For God's sake _... I'm Quinn Fabray. And not just _any_ usual Quinn Fabray. I just got back from Quinn Fabray who lived in the toughest time of her life to Quinn Fabray the most popular girl in school and Head of the Cheerios. I'm not going to show the "melancholic" side of myself to other people this year. Last year is enough already. I don't know what people will think if they knew that I have this sketching hobby. It looks very... _weak_. And I don't want people to think that way about me. Or ... maybe I'm not ready to share this with others yet.

I've produced a few sketches in my sketchbook. Most of them are people's faces. And most of those faces are my friends' faces at Glee. They gradually became my "models" in my sketchbook because it was only during a meeting in Glee I could sit down and focusing my attention to people's faces, and faces that I saw when I sit down and focus are their faces. I have watched them all one by one until their expression could be clearly recorded in the memory circuits of my brain. It was only when they are all gone; I could make sketches of their faces.

So far, my favorite model is none other than Kurt Hummel. I think Kurt has a wonderful and unique facial expressions. He always has a story in his eyes. Eyes. Yes, Kurt has a very expressive eye. When I saw his eyes when his father lay unconscious, I could read the sadness and concern there. When he sang "I Want to Hold Your Hand" at the end of the week, I can feel a sense of Kurt's affection for his father. On another occasion, I saw another expression in Kurt's eyes. When Sam joined New Directions, I know Kurt like... _kinda_ having hopes for Sam. But the most painful situation was when I saw those eyes when I had a duet with Sam. There's pain there. There's despair. At that moment I knew I had to focus on my songs, but looking at Kurt... with eyes like that... it really broke my heart.

Those kind of things frequently making me hesitant to show my new hobby to others. I like analyzing human being through the stories in their eyes. Like what I did to Kurt. And it sometimes made me a very caring person... which is ... _not so cool_. And it could endangered my new rebuilt reputation. I know this new Quinn is now different from the old Quinn. I probably am not as arrogant as before, but I'm _**still**_ Quinn, am I? Quinn is not taking care other people's business, _right_? However, such questions are still left unanswered in my mind.

I'm flipping pages where I sketched Kurt's faces when I suddenly heard a voice from the back of me,

"That's ... me?".

My face is back up straight, looking in front immediately. My eyes widened.

_Damn. That was Kurt._

I dared myself to look back. There, I saw Kurt crouched; his arms lay over the back seat of my chair. His face froze in my sketchbook.

"Oh ... hello, Kurt", I said, embarrassed.

Kurt did not return my greeting. He just stood up, took the nearest chair and sat down beside me. His eyes couldn't be separated from the book that lay in front of me.

Just a few seconds later his face looking straight into my face, and surprisingly he smiled and said,

"Quinn ... are you my secret admirer?"

I stammered, and just said,

"No, Kurt! ... This isn't like what you thought. I just... you know... drawing "

Then, Kurt took my sketchbook, and turning the pages.

"_Yeah_, six out of these surprisingly gorgeous eight drawings of you is _me_, Quinn," Kurt replied, his face blushed faintly. I do not believe what I saw.

And then this situation creates an awkward atmosphere. Kurt and I, alone in a quiet choir room.

I cleared my throat, and replied,

"I like to see your eyes, Kurt. I think that's the best part from you. "

Shortly after responding Kurt's statement with that sentence, I think a little bit, and I just realized that I don't believe with what I just said. _You just say something ambiguous, Quinn_.

Kurt looked at my face deeply.

"You are not falling in love with me, are you, Quinn? I'm gay and I'm pretty sure you still prefer a heterosexual guy than... a guy like me ...", Kurt replied.

"No, Kurt. That's not what I mean. I mean, you have a very expressive eye. I can see a lot of stories through your eyes ", I said, deciding to give up and shoot it all up. Kurt has seen the entire sketchbook and it seems that he's already caught this secret hobby of mine.

Kurt looks quite flattered. Then in his usual joke tone, Kurt asked me,

"What are you seeing now, Miss Fabray?"

I smiled, amused by the question. I just thought he was kidding, and I giggle a bit, until I saw his face expression turned serious. _Oh God, this kid is really serious asking me this question_.

"Rrr ... Kurt ..." I'm a little hesitant.

"Answer me, Quinn", Kurt commands. His voice was deep and sounded weird to me. His eyes looked into my eyes deeply. That was pretty scared.

But I'm trying to think. There was something odd about his eyes this afternoon. This time I could feel an aura of _doubt_ in it.

"You are ... considering something, Kurt? Something so sacredly important? "I asked him suddenly.

Kurt eyebrows rose, as if I could read his mind.

"You're a really great painter, Quinn. Did you just say it randomly or did you _really_ think about it? ", Kurt asked, amazed. He grabbed both my hands.

"It's just flash through my mind, Kurt. Anyway, where have you been? I don't see you with Mercedes all day ", I replied.

Then Kurt sigh, his face bent towards his shoes.

I winced. Kurt seems to have a quite heavy problem. There is a strange urge in me to ask Kurt about what went wrong, but the other side of me, the more dominant one, say that I could not always take care of other people's business, even though how much I care about it.

Kurt then quickly turned his face back toward me, and surprisingly he said,

"You know Quinn. Not that I do not like you the way you are now, Quinn... You're still one of the most beautiful girl and humblest girl I've ever seen... but, I was a little longing for the old Quinn Fabray before you're joining the Cheerios again. You don't know how much I missed our last holiday when we spent our time together hanging out with Mercedes, Quinn ... "

And that long sentences in one breath from Kurt was like a direct slap on my cheek. I know Kurt didn't intend to discredit me or what. But it feels really weird to see Kurt Hummel who actually gave a complaint about me.

"Kurt ... I ..." I stuttered, in respond to Kurt's sentence.

"At that time, I would not hesitate to tell you, Quinn. But ... now... lately... since you came back to join the Cheerios, and even became the Head of it, you look a little ... _off_. You know ... I mean, I almost believe that you and Mercedes are two of my best friend, Quinn, "Kurt continued his statement.

I think real hard. Kurt's words were probably the sharpest words that I ever heard in the last few months. So strong and deeply penetrate my heart, I don't know what kind of response that I have to give to him.

Kurt seemed to understand my nervousness, and his face suddenly showing the expression of regret.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to... you know ...",

"I understand, Kurt. I should thanked you for that ", I cut his words, felt a burst of relieved after hearing Kurt complaint's about me.

"Really?" Kurt asked me, his expression is a mixture of wonder and full of hopes.

I nodded, smiling happy.

"Not much people ... especially after I got back into the squad, which would discuss _me_... discuss _mysel_f, Kurt," I said shyly.

Kurt just responded with a smile, and hold my hands even more tightly than before.

"You know, Quinn ... I actually really like your personalities and... this hidden hobby of yours. _Geez_ ... you've got an extraordinary talent about drawing, Quinn, " Kurt said to me, shaking his head.

I blushed, and then replied,

"You know, Kurt ... I love your eyes and the stories behind it ..."

Kurt laughed merrily, and then asked me again,

"Why do you have to hide it, Quinn?. The rest of the club would be very amazed and glad to see your drawing collection ..."

"I feel ... This kind of hobby might just ruin my reputation again, Kurt ", I replied, trying to be honest but it turns out that I was embarrassed, too. Thanks God Kurt is not someone who likes to judge.

"Whatever you do, Quinn ... I ... we... all of us... will still love you. You are who you are, and there's nothing we could do to change that. For me, you're still Quinn Fabray... who happened to have a soft side and _accidentally_, this year you have this more chances to shining again ..." Kurt replied, grinning widely.

Then we both laughed. I've never felt _this_ free in the last few weeks. There's something inside Kurt that makes me comfortable being around him. So protecting. Then I started to do something I've been afraid of all this time: interfering other people's business.

"So ... let me know. Where have you been all day? I'm pretty sure you're not in school, Kurt ..." I said to him.

Kurt nodded.

"Mr Schue sent me to Dalton Academy Warblers, Quinn ... to spying on them", Kurt replied

"Ooh! Our new competitors? Are they good, Kurt? ", I responded enthusiastically.

"They're good, Quinn. I like the atmosphere there... and there's this boy, Quinn ... Blaine ... and he's... " Kurt hesitated to continue his story.

"Gay?" I asked quickly. Kurt nodded without seeing me. And I also got the answer to the questioning aura in his eyes before. The _doubtful_ aura. There's something about Dalton Academy and... this Blaine kid... that make Kurt hesitated.

Kurt began to talk about Dalton Academy Warblers. Half of my mind trying to hear the story, another half is thinking about how very grateful I am that Kurt came to me this afternoon.

Through his _eyes_, I could see a lot of stories about himself. Through his _physical form and attitude_s, today I can see a lot of stories about myself.

That afternoon, before Glee practice start and the rest of the club one by one filled the room, we enjoyed a very special time. Kurt and I maybe aren't the best of friends. But, whoever we are, whatever the relationship we have, each of us could always make others happy, _right_? I can feel that there's something good about my relationship with Kurt. Sooner or later.


End file.
